<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pocket Full of Rosie by DreamingAllDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679127">A Pocket Full of Rosie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAllDay/pseuds/DreamingAllDay'>DreamingAllDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A tiny bit of arguing, But here it is, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Father Christmas - Freeform, Gen, Grinch References, How The Grinch Stole Christmas references, I don't know why I'm posting this in April, Mentions of Mary, Mentions of Mycroft - Freeform, Sherlock and John aren't in a relationship they're just co-parenting, Sherlock is a great co-parent too, again why am I writing this in April, but he's kind of clueless, but it all works out, how did this happen, john is a great dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAllDay/pseuds/DreamingAllDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve. Day. No, Eve. Well, it's actually 2am Christmas Day. Rosie wakes up in 5 hours. The presents aren't wrapped and John is freaking out. The clock is ticking to make this the ~best~ Christmas Day ever. Well, up until next year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson &amp; Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pocket Full of Rosie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2am. It wasn’t unusual for Sherlock to be up at this time, but tonight he wasn’t solving a case. No, tonight was a different kind of challenge for him. </p><p>“…Sherlock!” John whispered loudly. Sherlock snapped out of his reverie and looked up at John.</p><p>“Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there looking like a bloody idiot?!” John raised his voice, then paused. “We have to get these presents wrapped before Rosie wakes up!” he said, back to a whisper.</p><p>Instead of responding, Sherlock thought about why they were here. It was technically Christmas Day, and they had about 4 or 5 hours before Rosie woke up. The toddler definitely was not old enough to remember later in life whether or not Father Christmas had been for her second Christmas. However, John was adamant that Rosie would be thoroughly delighted seeing and playing with all her presents, and if that meant that he and Sherlock could have an hour to themselves solving some crime, well then he’d certainly spend £100 on gifts she would not remember or even have in 10 years. </p><p>Sherlock still didn't try to help John wrap presents. "John, this is ridiculous. She hardly will remember whether or not her precious presents were wrapped or unwrapped. Let's just call it a day and get back to the jewel thief case."</p><p>John looked up from wrapping a doll box. "Okay, that's it. Sherlock, stop being such a grinch! You -" and here he points at Sherlock, "- You will not ruin this day for Rosie!" John huffs in frustration. He had noticed Sherlock's mood darkening the closer they got to Christmas, and John couldn't put his finger on exactly why. He wouldn't even try to ask Sherlock, because it's not like he would give him a straight answer.</p><p>"What the hell is a grinch?" Sherlock asked.</p><p>John tries to explain. "A grinch is - well, have you ever seen that movie, How the Grinch Stole - wait a minute, if you don't even recognize the word 'grinch' you probably have never seen the bloody movie."</p><p>"No." Sherlock states plainly.</p><p>"It's a movie reference, and it means you're being a right arse," John explains.</p><p>Sherlock says nothing, and it is as if John hadn't said a word. John sighs and continues wrapping gifts. Only a couple left, but the clock was almost showing 3am. He wouldn't get much sleep, unless Sherlock started pulling his weight. </p><p>John is so engrossed in his work - which was wrapping a Barbie doll - that he doesn't even realize there is one present left to wrap. He could have sworn there was at least 4 more he needed to wrap, but they were going to be complicated to do, which is why he saved them for last. He looks up at Sherlock, who is smirking.</p><p>"Finished. While you were busy whining about me not helping, I was deducing how to most efficiently wrap those last few presents that you most likely thought were 'difficult,' when in fact just a few simple changes to your technique would have helped you wrap them long ago, leaving us to get back to this case," Sherlock said, adding, "Oh and I also wrapped them."</p><p>John shakes his head, unable to believe his eyes. Sherlock actually did something nice for once? And John didn't even have to keep whining about it? He was left speechless.</p><p>"Oh, don't look at me like that," Sherlock said. "I only did it so I'd see the look of shock in your eyes," Sherlock paused, then quickly said under his breath, "Also for Rosie."</p><p>John cocked his head, smiling. "For who now?" He said, smirking.</p><p>"I'm not saying it again, John," Sherlock said, successfully holding back a smile. He did feel something for the child, but he wasn't ready to call it full fledged love. He had only just recently come to terms with loving John as a friend, but this tiny creature had only barely started talking, and he didn't feel a strong connection to her yet. </p><p>John let it go, and finished wrapping the last gift, slightly smiling. He couldn't wait to see Rosie's face as she saw all the presents in the morning. He sighed in relief, and finally allowed himself to turn in for the night.</p><p> </p><p>* Four Hours Later *</p><p> </p><p>John awoke from his pitiful slumber. Besides going to bed at an ungodly time, he couldn't get much sleep because he was too excited for morning. He got out of bed and looked at Rosie sleeping in her crib. He and Rosie shared a room in Sherlock's flat whenever they spent a weekend there or a couple random days in the week when Sherlock needed John to help out with a case. He tiptoed around the room, picking out a shirt and some trousers to wear from the wardrobe. He was about to head to the toilet when his door opens. Sherlock pops his head in. </p><p>"Is the infant up yet?" Sherlock asks. </p><p>John shakes his head, and puts a finger to his lips. Sherlock ignores him and strolls in, making a beeline for the crib. John sticks out his arm to stop him. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" John whispers. </p><p>Sherlock looks at him, slightly annoyed, and says, "You're up, I'm up, it's time to get to present opening!"</p><p>John assents, and Sherlock moves to wake Rosie. John had to admit, he had a knack for waking her up in a way that she wouldn't cry immediately after opening her eyes. Granted, she was getting older now, and she wasn't crying as much as she used to, but it seemed like whenever John tried waking her up, she'd cry and scream and throw a fit. </p><p>Rosie started to stir. Sherlock hoisted her onto his hip, and started walking out of the room. John almost tripped trying to catch up. He was not going to miss Rosie's face when she saw all the presents. They entered the sitting room and John looked the room as if he were seeing it for the first time. He knew Sherlock was still awake when he went to bed, but he didn't think Sherlock would do anything to the room in terms of more decor. However, instead of just a Christmas tree with some lights and a couple small ornaments with some presents underneath, it was as if the whole room had been transformed. </p><p>Rosie, with her eyes now opened, started to slightly squeal, waved her arms and babbled, "Shh, shh!!" Sherlock rolled his eyes. He pretended he couldn't stand Rosie's nickname for him because it was fun hearing John defend her whenever Sherlock complained about it. He set her down and she started crawling as fast as she could towards the tree. </p><p>John leaned over to Sherlock and asked, "Did you do all this yourself?" </p><p>Sherlock looked offended. "Of course I did. Nobody could have done it more precisely than myself."</p><p>"Right, how could I forget. The great Sherlock Holmes doesn't accept help from anyone." </p><p>"You were clearly tired and I wasn't, therefore the only thing that could be done was to do it all by myself," Sherlock explained. </p><p>Meanwhile, Rosie had picked up one of the smaller presents and was waving it around. John smiled and went over to her, sitting down and taking the present from her. Sherlock went and sat in his chair. He was slightly nervous, which was out of character for him. This was one of the presents he begrudgingly bought for Rosie, and while he didn't really think about if she'd like it or not when he bought it, he now wondered if she would. </p><p>John helped Rosie open the present. It was a small music box, which when opened had a tiny girl playing a violin while a song played from it. Rosie sat mesmerized while the little girl swayed up and down in the contraption. When the song ended, she clapped her hands and whined a little bit, saying " 'gain, 'gain!" Sherlock gave a little smile. Christmas was never easy for him. He never felt what others called the "Christmas spirit." He obviously never felt like there was something wrong with him, it was just another example of the world being its old sentimental self. However, since Rosie came into the picture more prominently in his life, he began wondering if indeed his deductions were wrong. Perhaps it was just human nature to feel things. </p><p>He looked at John and Rosie as they moved on to the other presents. John had changed him, that was for certain. He wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. Mycroft would probably have an opinion about that. Sentiment was not something the Holmes siblings associated themselves with. He was grateful for John. He was grateful for Mary too, despite everything they had been through together. Without Mary there would be no Rosie. </p><p>Sherlock pushed those thoughts down. Today was supposed to be a happy day, and he was not going to think about Mary. He'd been thinking about her for the past couple weeks, and how she was missing every milestone Rosie hit. He promised himself that no matter what, he'd always be there for Rosie. </p><p>Speaking of Rosie, she had crawled over to Sherlock, and hit one of his legs. He looked down at her, and said, "Ow," feigning being hurt. </p><p> </p><p>She giggled. Maybe Sherlock had more in common with the Grinch than he knew. Because on that Christmas Day, his heart definitely grew three sizes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>